1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus including an electric propulsion unit, and a vessel including the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0364018 A1 discloses a vessel including a pair of right and left outdrive apparatuses. In order to move a vessel laterally to the portside or starboard direction, turning angles of the pair of outdrive apparatuses are controlled so that a resultant force of their propulsive forces is applied to the center of gravity of the vessel. Then, one outdrive apparatus is rotated forward, and the other outdrive apparatus is reversely rotated. A propulsive force generated by an outdrive apparatus differs between forward rotation and reverse rotation even when its rotation speed is the same. Therefore, a reference propulsive force ratio as a ratio of a rotation speed of the outdrive apparatus to be rotated forward and a rotation speed of the outdrive apparatus to be reversely rotated is obtained. When moving a vessel laterally, based on the reference propulsive force ratio, the pair of outdrive apparatuses are controlled.